The Lady in the Bar
by hazerdismop
Summary: When Lancelot has given up hope, the lady in the bar saves him. sexual themes
1. Everyone needs a best friend

Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur, I don't own the plot, and I don't even own this computer. Don't sue! Aghhh…their after me, don't sue, don't sue, don't sue…

Chapter 1

He slowly took a side glance at Arthur and Guinevere. So happy, so perfect, and so what? He was happy, well happy enough to pour some ale down his mouth and that was as good enough for him. He didn't deserve this, damn them to hell, for making him miserable. How he longed for her touch, her taste, her body, but Arthur was his best friend. He wasn't going to act on these damn feeling that burned in him.

Guinevere looked over at him, with wanting eyes. No, no that can't be. Arthur and she were to be married, she didn't want him. But yet…

"Lancelot! Sit here!" Damn Arthur had seen him, he would have to move from his hiding spot, to the spot next to him and Guinevere were holding hands, and sometimes kissing. But a best friend is a best friend so he had no other choice.

He took his seat, and just planed to slump and drink, but that's not what Arthur had in his head. "So Lancelot how is your new found freedom? I trust that the maidens are very happy you stayed in Britain." Lancelot just weakly smiled and drank some more ale. Arthur seeing that Lancelot wasn't in a very good mood, he decided to leave him alone, and went back to the group. "Ok, ok I've got a good one. So when I went-"

Lancelot back to his thoughts after this, until he saw a passing a beautiful waitress. He decided that now was a good time as ever to get a drink. "Well then when I looked up-"Well I'm off to get some more to drink" Arthur stopped explaining his tale that he told with dramatic hand movements, to look up at Lancelot. "Right, but take it slow, you're already a bit tipsy." Lancelot just waved his hand, and went to find the waitress. When he finally found her, she was serving drinks at the bar.

"One please" Lancelot said sitting down in front of the girl. "Ok" she said, she had a very pretty voice that almost matched how she looked. Very soft and flowing, almost sounding shy, but not quite. While she was making the drink, he was feeling bored, so had nothing to lose that he hasn't already so he started to ask her questions. "So what's your name?" "She looked up at him to make sure he was talking to her. "Oh, my name is Carine" She said in her soft voice. "Carine? I haven't heard of a name like that before." She looked up a little shy and said, "It's Armenian. My grandfather was from there." "He came this far?" "Yes, he wanted a better life for his family" After that she put his drink up on the bar and he just smiled and took it.

After that Lancelot just kept downing the drinks, till he was full on drunk. And as always when he got drunk he got horney. So when he saw Carine starting to leave, he got up to follow her. As she got outside Lancelot caught her, and started to kiss her hand. "How about you and I get a room, my lady?" She just looked into his eyes, half pissed off half turned on. "Well good knight I-"


	2. When a good thing goes bad

Disclaimer- SingingYah for King Arthur it's so cool, all guys in it make me drool. If I could I would get a swimming pool! Singing

Now so u know the difference.I'm the one who wrote that song, BUT I didn't write King Arthur, so I don't own the characters, all I own is a sad song telling people I drool and don't have a swimming pool. I know, my life is sad…

* * *

"Well good knight I would love to, but I'm off my shift" She knew how to handle these drunk men. Just because she worked in a bar doesn't mean she was just a common whore. Many a men had asked her but she found a way around it without actual telling them she wasn't a whore. In fact deep in her mind she enjoyed men thinking she was pretty enough to be a whore. She wasn't proud of this, so of coarse she didn't say this out loud, but she felt it.

"Well my lady, I have wa-atched yoou alll nighttt" he said in a drunken slur. "It will bee only you I waant, and I always get what I want." She felt the drip on her hand, which Lancelot hadn't quite let, go of get tighter. She was starting to be scared of what he was going to do.

Lancelot saw that what he thought was charm wasn't working on Carnie. So he decided to take matters in his hands, literally. All of a sudden Carnie felt a pair of hands on her arse, and then she felt weight pushing her onto the wall of the bar. Lancelot stood over her with eyes that didn't seem forgiving. Then he started to kiss her neck. She didn't know what to do, he seemed to be nice before she gave him all thoughs drinks. And even if she was thinking about him her whole shift, now all she wanted to do was get him off of her. She was getting closer, crushing her to the wall, and making it so she could smell the pungent odor of ale on her breath. But when he started to trail his kisses down, she knew it had to stop, they were in public for gods sakes.

She started to feel around the wall for something, anything that she could use to make him stop. When she finally found a large stone on a crate, Lancelot had made his way to the strings on her bodice, and had undone about half way down. He clearly had one thing on this mind, and didn't care if either a passing stranger or best friend saw him. So when she grabbed a holed of the stone she didn't feel that bad, that was until after she proceeded to hit him in his head.

At first he just gave her a stunned face, but then proceeded to have his eyes roll to the back of this head, and fall to the ground. Damn wasn't a very good to hit a drunk man in the head, as she had just meant to stun him giving her a chance to run away. But he didn't have that plan, so as he lay passed out on the ground, she was trying to think of what to do with him. She couldn't very well just leave him here by himself. But it's not that she could very well carry him back to her house. Her being a very slender girl, he was about twice the size of her. Maybe she would just stay here with him until he woke up. No, no he would surely wake up with a temper, quick to blame. She had seen the type. She was just about to start to cry, out of frustration, until the men and the beautiful women that Carnie had seen him with. At this time she figured out that she didn't even know his name, and she had thought about taking him to her house. She felt a blush creep over her cheeks. But then remembered what she must do. So as the group turned and started walking toward her and the man. She got up and ran down the alley that proceeded next to her, praying to the gods that they wouldn't hear her as tripped over a box. While running down the alley she heard a gasp, which she knew had come from the women. Then a name was said but as the wind rushed over her ears all she heard was "Lan-ot" She knew that this "Lanot" would be taken care of, but she still couldn't help feeling bad. What if she had really hurt him? All she had seen in the night darkness was a flash of blood when he fell. She started to get really scared what would happen to him, but then she remembered that he was the one that was attacking her. What would have happened to her if she hadn't done that? She didn't even want to think about it.

So when she got to house, she had reassured herself that it had been the right thing to do. That everything would be ok. That this "Lanot" would be ok, and even if he wasn't it wasn't like she would ever see him again. This she told herself when she went to sleep, little didn't she know that by the time she would arise in the morning, all that she told herself would be a lie. And lying next to her secret of liking it when men thought she was a whore, she herself already knew all of this.

* * *

A/M: I hope I didn't make Lancelot to horrible. Just remember he is drunk and none of us have seen him drunk. I know how u all love my cliff hangers, so I did this one, the same . So I guess you'll just have to add me to ur mailing list!

P.S. I will keep all my chappy's short so I can write more and make them better, but I'm still open for suggestions!


	3. What is it good for?

Disclaimer: Bla bla blaa I'm not going to waste my creative genus on this, so I don't own King Arthur or any characters that they have made

* * *

Upon waking, Carine got ready as usual. She washed her face, slipped out of her nightgown, and into her dress. Then she slowly went out of her house. She knew today was going to be a long day, one that she wish wouldn't come. Her first job of this morning was to go to the market, and buy some food, for tonight's supper. She had the day off, from her bar, and she was glad. She didn't know what she would be if her Lanot come into the bar, with a temper and looking for an explanation. She had almost got to the other side of the town, where the market was, when she heard it.

"Damn thoughs knights, hold a ceremony every time they go anywhere. Even thoughs retired ones." She said to herself. But she knew that she must go because, even if she were to go to the market, no one would be there anyways. So instead, she picked up her skirts and headed to the wall where the "all important ceremony" was to be held.

Once upon arriving to the wall, the ceremony started. A man that she found familiar stepped onto the stage. "People of the wall, I must report of a sadness that will come upon us. Last night a retired member of the Salmation Knights was attacked outside of a bar in town. We think it is either Saxons or Romans back to claim more land." _Oh SHIT!_ Thought Carine, she had made this happen and made people put up their guard for no reason. "And so we would, like some to sign up for a nursing, or doctoring job. Anyone who knows about doctoring and herbs, which could help with the war, which will be quick to waige. Now anyone who would like to sign up for a position please come to me."

In Carine's head she knew what she should do and what she wanted to do. What she wanted to do was flee town, and never have to deal with the shame and guilt which was soon to come as soon as these knights found out there would be no war. But she also knew that she had caused this, and as her mother had always told her, hold strong. Her mother, who had died shortly after Carine reached the age of 11, had taught her the tools of potions of healing. No one knew Carine held such gifts of this nature because that was part of the reason her mother was dead. Found for witch craft, and burned on a pole. It was only Carine who had stayed till the ashes died down.

So as Carine took her last steps of freedom, from a "war" that was thought to have, and was sure to be after people figured out there wasn't really one. But as such she went forward to the knight that had talked on the wall. "Great knight, I would be of use in your nursing station. I know of healers and such." Arthur looked down at this woman that had come before him. She was small but pretty, and had a gentle voice. And almost seemed to be, nervous. He didn't take anything of it though. "Well, my lady we would be glad for your help. If you would just give your name to that man over there we will seek upon you when needed." Arthur turned and started to walk away, but stopped when he heard her voice again. "What, what is of this man that has already been hurt?" She wouldn't even look up, when she said this, and sounded close to tears. "Well, my lady he is being very well taken care of by my fiancé. You can be sure he will be well taken care of."

"Get up Lancelot, I would suspect Arthur is on his way home now." Guinevere had poked her head into Lancelot's room. He just sucked in her breath, and opened his eyes. Before she left his room she said, "Remember now and try to remember what happened last night.

This was not an easy task, as awakening about mid-morning the day after being hit in the head, he could barley remember anything. All he remembered was talking to that beautiful bar maid, and then leaving the bar. Everything after that just seemed to be blank, he didn't know what really had happened, but he knew his head hurt. Damn to the gods his head hurt. It was bandaged now, but he knew without looking that he would have a large bump, and that it was bleeding pretty badly. Every time Guinevere come in and clean it, she would be surprised at how much blood had come form it. Saying that a doctor might need to be called for stitches. But that didn't matter, all that did was getting out of this room, and on his feet. He was penned up here, and didn't know how much more of this laying still he could stand.

And by the time Arthur had come in Lancelot had put him self into, such a mind break that he had fallen to sleep. But being a knight and always having to be on guard, he was a light sleeper. So as soon as Arthur had closed the door, Lancelot was awake and staring at Arthur. "What had happened when you told the people of the expected war?" Lancelot had wanted to know, but more, wanted to know if he had told people about him. "They were shocked, and a few volunteered as doctors and nurses. One was familiar, from the bar last night. Do you remember? The girl giving you all thoughs drinks till you couldn't see straight." Arthur joked. Lancelot sat up, but the rushing sensation wasn't pleasing to his head, so he lay back down. After settling a bit he said, "Yes, I do. She has volunteered?" He said almost repeating what Arthur had just told him. "Yes, but don't think about it now, just rest. Try to remember, it seems not to be coming easy." Lancelot just gave him a glare, and then closed his eyes, and relaxed after he had heard the soft bump of the door being closed.

* * *

A/N: Everyone like this one! I know isn't the best chapter but it's basically building up for the next few ones. So keeps it reading!

P.S Everybody must help! I'm running out of ideas to put in the story, all kinds of idea's are welcome. I must get at least 3 good idea's before putting up the 4th chapter!


	4. Footsteps in the mud

Disclaimer: Don't own this movie or anything like that…

* * *

After going to the market, and getting all the supplies needed for tonight's supper, Carine headed home. She thought not to dwell on today's events, because they only made her feel worse about herself. So instead, she left her materials for supper on the table. She quickly pulled on her shawl, and went for a walk. She went to the first place that popped into her head, the peaceful grove of trees just outside of the wall. 

Lancelot started to walk back and forth in his room, like a caged animal. He needed to go somewhere now. The bleeding on his head had almost stopped, and he didn't feel as dizzy when he stood up. But when he had tried to leave the house before, Arthur had put him in his room. Like a scolded child, he was just got angrier and angrier the more he thought of this predicament. "Why am I still in his room?" He asked himself. "Who is Arthur to tell me what to do, to hell with them! I'm getting out, no matter what."

Later, after some sneaking out, Lancelot felt like a love struck teenager, sneaking out to his love. But he had needed to get out of there, and the fresh air did him good. He decided that even if it was not wise, he was going to walk outside of the wall. That way Arthur had little chance of seeing him, and confining him to his room again. So once he was out he started to walk around, taking in the fresh air, and stretching his limbs. He walked until he got to a small forest of trees, deciding he wanted to go in.

Just as Lancelot stepped into the large grove of trees, Carine came out. She was not cured of her anxiety, but she was a bit calmer. That is until she heard a snap of a twig under foot. It couldn't have been her, stepping on it because there were no spare twigs under her feet. For a second she panicked and thought Saxton, but then remembered there really wasn't any Saxton's around. Nobody ever came into this forest, which was more a grove of trees. Anyone who seemed to see it would just pass over it, and never remember. This was her forest, and she couldn't remember the last time anyone was ever in it. She just decided it was the wind, or just purely her imagination. But wait there is was again, she knew that it would have been the smart thing to run, but she just had to know what was in HER forest. So she stood just were she was and looked into the dark drafty forest. She saw something that seemed to have an outline of a person coming toward her. She almost gasped, someone was here! But as the outline started to get closer and closer, she knew she must go. So she picked up her skirts and ran.

Lancelot wasn't as pleased with the forest as he thought he would be. It almost had seemed that nobody had been in it for ages of time. But what were curious were the tiny imprints on the ground, which looked of a maiden's shoe. It was softly put in the ground as if she had stepped on it, when the mud was drying, but not yet dry. It had also seemed that this maiden was of a very small nature, because there was indeed a path cleared, but it was slim and short. So as Lancelot walked on it he had to duck under huge branches, and concentrate on staying on the path. So after about a time of 5 minutes, he decided to give up, and walk back.

He heard what sounded like some kind of creature on his way out, just at the edge of the clearing. He was at alert, looking towards it as he same out, and one hand on the hilt of his sward. But upon coming out he looked around and saw nothing, but what seemed to be a flick of fabric running into the gates of the wall. He prayed to the gods, that whatever it was wasn't going to go tell Arthur.

When Carine got back to her house she was, completely out of breath. She was not used to running around like a small child, so it was hard. She looked to the food that was still on her table. She knew by where the sun was in the sky, that she would soon have to go work at the bar. Of this she dreaded the most, because it was easiest place that she could be found, by the man who attacked her. But she also knew that if she did not go, she would be fired. And it seemed that if she did not have her job, she would have to become one of the whores who worked outside of it. So she turned to go upstairs to get changed.

After putting on her required clothes, which were not the best. Actually she wasn't that surprised men took her for a whore, with what she had to wear. It was a tight fitting dress, which was loose on the top, so more of her cleavage would stand out. It was not her favorite, but she had to emit that it did look good on her. So on her way out, she grabbed an apple, even if she wasn't hungry at the time that doesn't mean she wouldn't be. Then she set out in the direction of the bar.

By the time Lancelot got back to the house, the candles in the window were put out. That meant Arthur and Guinevere had already gone to dinner. Damn, now they knew that he had come out of his room. Although it was a surprise that if they knew he was out, why wasn't he looking for him? He puzzled by this until he got into his bedroom, and saw small piece of parchment on his bed. In Guinevere's small neat handwriting it read, "Lancelot, please be safe for I am worried about you. I have told Arthur you are peacefully resting, and need not be woken for dinner. We are to be out late, till the sun comes I would guess. Please my friend, be back by then. Guinevere." So Arthur didn't know were he was. That was a relief and did explain a lot. But what was bigger, was that Lancelot was free to do what ever he wanted till the sun came. And before he had even finished his thought he knew were it was that he wanted to go. The bar were he was last night to see the pretty barmaid, Carine.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know this one took a long time, but I've been really busy, with the WASL and my Exit project. (And if you dont know what those are, screw you cause your lucky!) Try to put out my next one faster. Keep the reviews coming! 


	5. The bar

Disclaimer: I don't own it, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…

* * *

Lancelot stepped into the busy, bar with one thing on his mind. He must find the pretty Carine, and he should do it fast, because the night was going to be soon ended. So deciding that the bar would be the best place to find a bar maid he set off for it. On the other hand Carine had seen Lancelot come in, being on edge she watched the door all night. And now that he was here, she didn't know what to do. She told Faira the other girl on duty that she would take her break now. So as Lancelot started towards the bar, Carine sneaked out the side. She opened the door quietly and walked out. She knew that leaving now wasn't going to do anything, because she would just have to go back in, but it was her way of dealing with it right now. She started circling around outside the bar thinking of what she might do, when she had to go back in. Deciding she couldn't think of anything, she sat down on a step and pulled the apple out of her pocket she had taken. She started eating, still looking towards the ground, trying to think.

When she was about done with her apple, she had figured her break was up. She was about to get up, when she looked up and saw a pair of eyes looking at her. They were familiar eyes, and she knew them at once. "I know, I know my break is up." She grumbled to Faira, who had come out to get her. Faira said nothing, but just looked at her. "What is it Faira?" Carine said, starting to get annoyed. "You haven't seemed yourself today, I just wonder what is the matter." Faira said in a quiet voice. "Nothings wrong Faira." Carine said trying to put on smile to show her that indeed nothing was wrong. "Are you worried for him, scared that he won't come back? I miss-""Faira! I said nothing was wrong!" Carine almost screamed. Carine just didn't want to think of him right now, she had this man in the bar right now. No, she just wouldn't let herself think about him.

As Carine got back inside, she saw the man right away. He was sitting at the bar, the place where she would surely have to go. She decided that it would be worse to wait, so she walked slowly to the bar.

Lancelot then saw her, like an angel in the mist of the bar. And she was walking towards him. He quickly looked back to his drink, and waited for her to take her place behind the bar. But she surprised him, instead of behind the bar, she slowly walked next to him, and sat down on the stool. She looked up at him, with her small brown eyes. She was waiting for him, and he knew it.

"Hello, Carine" Was all he could say. "Hello" she said. "Oh by the way, my name is Lancelot, I don't believe I told you that before." "I don't believe so, either." She said, to him she sounded shy and unsure, he just didn't know why. "Are you thirsty? I could order you a drink if you want" Lancelot asked her, hoping he could start a conversation. But all Carine did was look at him then at his drink. Then she reached forward, took his drink, and proceeded to down it, in less the 2 seconds. "Well that works too…" Lancelot laughed nervously. "Is there something you have to say to me Lancelot, or will we just sit here making small talk all night?" Well she sure did get down to the point. "Um…Yes there is. Well... um…I just want to ask you" Lancelot wanted to ask her for a walk, or something like that. He knew he should but…"If you had seen anybody who looked weird or out of place last night, near or in the bar?" Damn it. He knew he wanted to ask her but he just couldn't get the nerve to do it. "Well, no, not anymore than usual." She realized that was talking in short answers that only answered exactly what he asked, but she couldn't trust herself to say anything else. "Well, Lancelot if that's all you needed to speak with me about I must get back to my shift." Carine hoped off the stool she was sitting on. She needed to get away from Lancelot, the way he was looking at her, made her want him so bad. Lancelot looked at her in a pleading way, like he didn't want her to go so bad.

Now was Lancelot's chance, no time but any other would he be able to ask. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" He had asked it, she knew he had wanted to all night. But she was hoping he wouldn't. "Well, I must get back to work now-"She saw his face instantly drop, she just couldn't do this to him "-but maybe we can go after work." Lancelot smiled a smile that Carine found intensely attractive. "I will be done, in about 1 or so hours." Lancelot kept his smile and went to sit at a bar stool not far from the bar. And that's where he waited till Carine was done with her shift.


	6. Eye's

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Shut-up you stupids.

* * *

After a night of waiting, Carine's shift was finally over. In fact she had to wake up Lancelot who had fallen asleep. "I'm ready for that walk now, Lancelot." She said smiling. He gave her a sleepy grin. Then realizing what she said, hopped up, and held out his arm for her. She took and they were on there way.

"Well milady were are we to go?" Lancelot inquired. "Um…Around, by my house. Yes that is the place to go, for if you bore me, I must not stay out to late." They both laughed and were off.

So they started talking about a lot of things. Lancelot had quite a few stories, from his knight days, some funny some sad. Carine also had some, but one story, she decided not to tell. The one closest to her heart. That one, she though would be told upon the day, that they come back. Back to her and forever hers.

"Now that we have I have told you, of a miss fortune of mine." Lancelot said "Would you tell me one of yours." "The only ones I have are, to sad to tell." "Oh, trust me, not to sad for me. I have seen sad, and it is nothing." "To sad for me" she said voice cracking. She told herself, long ago she wouldn't cry over this, but here she was tears coming down her face. Lancelot looked at her face, and saw the tears. He leaned down and kissed them away. "Don't cry now my beautiful." That only made her cry more, embarrassed of herself.

Lancelot didn't not know, what was wrong or why. But he just couldn't bear it. He took her face in his hands, and kissed her. She did not react at first, almost as she was dead. But she soon realized what he was doing, and joined in. If only to be comforted for a short while. But Lancelot did not let go of this kiss, only deepened it. Thinking that this would take her mind of things, at least for now, she put in. Slowly winding her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Then all of a sudden he pulled away, and said something that would make the biggest mistake of her life. "Let's go to your house."

* * *

By the time, Lancelot and Carine had got to her small house, her shawl, and the strings on her bodice were undone. Lancelot was also striped of, his coat. When they got in the house, she light the lamp that stood residently in the corner. Then she led him, to her room, giggling like a little child. They climbed on to her bed, still giggling as ever. As they lay down, Lancelot reached over and stroked her face. Then leaned over and started to kiss her. She he turned it with much passion. She rolled on top of time and started to kiss him deep, while at the same time pulling off his shirt. Lancelot striped her already undone bodice, to just her low-cut white shirt underneath. He reached in through the top, and started to massage her boobs. She lifted her head up from the kiss, to start moaning. As kept rubbing, she decided to do some rubbing of her own. She reached back to just behind were she was sitting, on Lancelot's chest, and started to rub his penis. He let out a quick sharp moan. She kept on rubbing, feeling his penis get bigger, and bigger as she rubbed. Finally she reached inside his pants, and started to play. First she lightly scratched, the making an O with her fingers, she slide her hand up and down. Lancelot had no control, he laid there, eyes half open. Slowly Carine slide down his chest onto his legs, pulling his trousers down also. Lancelot looked at her with pleading eyes. So she put her mouth around and started to suck. Lancelot not fully able to move for a while just looked at her. Then he put his head back and sighed. How long had it been since a woman had done this? To long he decided.

In fact Lancelot was so preoccupied that he didn't see the sun starting to peak over the far hill. And it wasn't until the light was big, enough shine through Carine's window, that Lancelot knew what time it was.

* * *

"Shit!" Lancelot said shooting up, the only problem with this was, Carine was still latched to his penis, and when he shot up he hit her in the head with his hard stomach. "Fuck!" Carine almost screamed. It must have hurt, Lancelot thought for a second before realizing how fast he must get home. "What the hell what that for?" Carine said sounding annoyed. "I'm so very sorry Carine, but I must go, NOW!" Lancelot was now trying to find all his clothes. "Where must you go, NOW?" Carine said in a mocking tone, while rubbing her forehead. "I was suppost to be back to my house ages ago, I must go I'm sorry." "But what about us?" She asked. "I will try my hardest to come to the bar tonight, Please forgive me if I am not there." He was almost out of breath with all the running around. Carine had put back on her shirt and was waiting on the bed. Lancelot swooped down and gave her a kiss hard on the mouth, giving her a quick sway of his tongue in her mouth.

Lancelot ran for all he could. To bad he did not have too much experience with this part of town, and could not quite remember how they got there last night. But when he finally found his way out of the houses, and started toward were the market was, for then on was Arthur's home. But by that time, the sun had almost all the way come up. There was no way Arthur and Guinevere weren't back already. Well there was no use staying out later, so he kept on running. Not even to look at people stop and stare at the knight running through town, who looked like he had just thrown on his clothes. Which evidently he did, but that was not the point. The point was that he had to get back to that house was fast as he could.

Upon coming to view with the house, Lancelot could see a figure in the doorway. It was not the figure of the small, slender Guinevere. Oh no, this figure was enough to make him turn back and run the other way. Knowing that would make no difference, Lancelot stopped running, and started to walk up to the house, with eyes held down. When he got close to the house he looked up into the eyes, of his best friend. These were not the friendly, carefree eyes, which he had when he was among friends. These were the eyes, he brought out when about to fight, an army. These were his death eyes, and right now Arthur's death eyes were staring right at him.

* * *

A/M: Hoped you liked that bit of a taste of naughtiness there. Trust me more to come, you just only have to read on to find where and when. R&R Please! Even thought I know you won't you worthless bastards… 


End file.
